duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Cycle/DMR-17 to DMR-20
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during DMR-17 to DMR-20. DMD-21, DMD-22, DMD-23 Trump Cards These creatures are Command Dragons which are the main characters of the Revolution Background Story. * — Evol Dogiragon * — Killer the Kill, Demon Dragon King * — Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits Secondary Finishers These creatures are evolution creatures with a support race that cost 4, have a power of 6000, have a Come Into Play effect and are named after an Outrage of the "Start Dash" cycle in DMR-09. * — Machgear, Phoenix Emperor * — Darslain, Dream Knight * — Shiltoaito, Holy Ball Support These creatures are creatures with a support race and a basic effect. * — Evol Meratchi * — Killereye, Dark Armor * — Kulstar, Miracle Ball DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!! Revolutionary Evolution Command Dragons A cycle of Revolutionary Evolution Command Dragons that are very rare or above, and have the Revolution ability. * — Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King (Come Into Play effect recovers a number of shields for each light command the player has.) * — Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula (Come Into Play effect stops opposing creatures for a turn.) * — Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King (Come Into Play effect Reanimates all non-evolution Darkness creatures.) * - Dogiragon, Burning Revolution (Revolution 2 Come Into Play effect prevents defeat for a turn and Revolution 0 effect allows it to attack infinitely.) * — Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind (Gets +9000 power and Quattro Breaker.) Invader Commands A cycle of Evolution Invader commands that are very rare or above and have Invasion. They require a command of their civilization to use their invasion ability. * — Bhuddi, Three Kingdoms - (Light Command) * — Vegasdal, Ultra Eureka - (Water Command) * — Black Psycho, Revenge (Darkness Command) * — Redzone, Blasting Invasion / Turbo 3, Supersonic (Fire Command) * — Guerrilla Launcher, Beast Army (Nature Command) Cost 4 Invader Evolution Creatures A cycle of 3 evolution invaders that cost 4 and require an invader of their civilization or their race to use their invasion ability. * — Baron Spade, Invader (Water Invader or Liquid People) * — Gatling, Speed of Sound (Fire Invader or Human) * — Sainos, Beast Army (Nature Invader or Beast Folk) Gets a Command race The following creatures get a Command race when they achieve various requirements, allowing them to use an invasion ability. * — Zazenda, Three Kingdoms (Gets Angel Command when there are 3 or more light creatures.) * — Dealer, Eureka (Gets Magic Command when the player draws a card aside of the draw at the start of a turn.) * — Fuwashiro, Invader (Gets Demon Command when there are 2 or more Darkness creatures in the Graveyard.) * — Nitro Air, Speed of Sound (Gets Sonic Command when you put another Fire creature into the battle zone.) * — Nanny, Beast Army (Gets Guerrilla Command when you have a nature creature with 6000 power or more.) Shield Savers These creatures have the Shield Saver ability and a removal ability that triggers when they leave the battle zone. * — Naitoru, Patron Ball (Taps an opponents creature.) * — H Kofugu (Bounces an opponents creature.) * — Hell Mission, Dark Armor (Destroys an opposing untapped creature.) * — Schild Polka (Destroys an opponents creature that has 3000 power or less.) * — Chake, Snow Faerie (Puts an opponents creature into his mana zone.) Shield Trigger creatures These creatures are shield trigger creatures that have high costs and a Come into Play ability. Aside of the Light civilization member, all of them were known for being used in various decks in the metagame. * — Torigaburie, Advent Elemental (Gives a creature 3000 power and blocker.) * — Cyber I Choice (Allows you to use a Shield Trigger.) * — Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor (Destroys an opposing creature.) * — Sturm, Scrapper (Destroys any number of opposing creatures that have total power 6000 or less.) * — Sanvuakka, Earth Attack (Forces other creatures to attack it.) Shield Trigger Invader creatures Each of these creatures are Quasi-Vanilla creatures with Shield Trigger. They were made so the player can activate an invasion ability on the next turn when they were broke as a shield, but ended up with negative reception by players due to their low power-to-cost ratio. * — Shiromail, Invader * — Box, Invader * — Bone Skull, Invader * — Talbot, Speed of Sound * — Ajarashi, Invader Revolution spells These Spells have "Rev." (Revolution) in their name and are based on past spells. * — Revolution Spark (Holy Awe) * — Revolution Spiral (Spiral Gate) * - Revolution Guillotine * - Revolution Million (Blizzard of Spears) * — Revolution Taiman (Duel Me!) Charger spells A cycle of Chargers. All aside of Peeping Charger are reprints. * — Lunar Charger * — Peeping Charger * — Corpse Charger * — Next Charger DMX-20 Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ Fraction foils and support The following cards are a pair of creatures whose tactic corresponds to a character in the anime. *Jigon, Revolution Dragon, Gogo Jigotchi — Katta Kirifuda *Star Lead, Lord of Dragon Spirits, Talu, Magic Ball — Lucifer *Girangira, Demon Dragon King, Giran, Dark Armor — Kojiro Sasaki *SA-Double, Super Roaring Speed, Single, Roaring Speed — Basara *Dice Dice, Ultra Eureka, Cyclone, Eureka — Hakase *Foxree, Super Beast Army, Fox, Beast Army — Rambo DMR-18 Seize the Moment, Miradante!! Super Rare Invader Commands These creatures are Commands with the Invader races with the super rare rarity. They require commands to use their invasion abilities, but the Light member and the Nature member require a specific type of command to use it. * — Chutopia, Ultra Nine Extremes (Invasion Requirement is a cost 9 light command) * — Master G, Ultra Eureka * — Galloween, Ultra Revenge * — Mach 55, Supersonic * — Bearfugan, Super Beast Army (Invasion Requirement is a Nature Evolution Command) Cheap Command Invaders Each of these evolution command invaders have a mana cost of 3 and 5000 power and can also use their invasion abilities on any creature of their civilization. * — Rinnel, Three Kingdoms * — Koikoi, Eureka * — Purenegga, Revenge * — Davidson, Speed of Sound * — Bearssar, Beast Army Reduces own cost Each of these creatures have a cost of 5 and their cost can be reduced by 2 if an evolution creature in your hand of their civilization is revealed when you summon them. It does not have a fire member. * — Neubauten, Invader * — Chan G, Eureka * — Gallows, Revenge * — Panchou, Beast Army Revolution 2 Shield Triggers Each of these Revolutionary creatures have Shield Trigger and an ability to be activated. Aside of the nature member, all of the members have shield trigger naturally and an effect to be triggered during revolution 2. The nature member activates an effect naturally and has Shield Trigger during Revolution 2. * — Roswell, Rose Ball (Activates same effect as Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental.) * — Sb Litmus, Dragment Symbol (Gets Blocker.) * — Bonedevil, Dark Armor (Recovers 2 creatures from the graveyard. * — Trigger Polka (Battles an opposing creature.) * — Erikatchu, Snow Faerie (Puts a non-evolution creature that costs 7 or less naturally and gets Shield Trigger during Revolution 2.) Mana Arms 3 Each of these creatures activate an effect if there are 3 cards of their civilization in your mana zone. * — Raraa, Trust Ball (Reduces the cost of light commands by 1, and thus reducing the cost of light command dragons by 2.) * — Decoy, Aqua Suicider (Makes your other creatures unchoosable.) * — Jenny Metal (Makes the opponent discards a random card from his hand.) * — Decca Polka (Gets Power Attacker +5000 and double breaker.) * — Sergeant Jirahon (Makes your creatures unblockable by creatures that have less power than it.) Category:Cycles